Darkstar's Fall (OC One Shot)
by Night's Darkstar
Summary: The great battle has come and Darkstar must do what he must to protect Moonclan from a starless death, but what is the price? I'm awful at summaries just read (OC One Shot R&R) Night


**First fanfic about some OCs of mine and a few of my friend's and an adaptation of the end of a plot from long ago. **

The roar of the battle and the rush of blood spurs me forward as I dart about the battlefield. My large form not a hindrance as some would expect but a solid ram that forcibly moves other cats aside. I must reach her. I yowl as claws tear into my flank and wheel upon the enemy intent on destroying all that we are. My claws shred the tom's pelt and his fur sticks to my mouth as we go tumbling and tussling across the plane's ground littered with fallen warriors and enemy cats. My blood drips and my fur falls but soon the tom is sent running from the battle ground. I must find her.

I scent the sleek pelted she-cat before I see her, the reek of death and misery rolling off the silver tabby that stands atop the ravine is almost toxic as her cats tear into those of Moonclan blood. I drive forward towards her as a ginger tabby does the same "FLAMEPELT NO!" I cry as my son rips into the she-cat. His claws fly in frenzied hatred and for a moment he knocks her back shredding her flank, staining her pelt with blood; then she launches for his throat in his momentary distraction and it is over.

I falter. My son lays limp at the paws of this monster dressed as a mouse, jaw slack and eyes vacant forever more. I feel eyes turn to the two of us whilst the field falls as silent as Starclan above us; not half as comforting. The bloodshed eases and both sides turn to look upon us. "Let this end" My voice is thick, masked somewhat by my grief. I take measured steps towards her, each paw delicately placed until I halt in front of the she-cat and my lifeless son "Let it end and we'll seek no vengeance" I offer to her but from those dark eyes I know already the answer will not be as I desire. With a snort and a haughty look her retort comes, sharp "It can end only with one of our deaths!" She yowls and her claws flash out towards my face.

Dropping, I roll underneath her and take out her legs moving before she can land in a heap atop me and pin me down. Both of us evenly matched in battle prowess the fight goes on and on, my strength is ebbing away like the winter melt and finally I fall. My legs give out beneath me and I lay on my back. She is digging her claws deep into my neck before I have the time to blink "Now Darkstar, it is over" She spits venomously into my ear as her claws cut a path through my flesh "Yes, it is" I croak, my hind legs tucking beneath her, claws unsheathed as I drive them into her stomach and up, forcing her into the air before she lands a fox length away, dead. A single trickle of blood dripping from her mouth ans staining the dirt. My throat is throbbing and I know it stains the white of my chest crimson with my life's blood.

A wail echoes across the battleground and she is there. The familiar scent of moss and moorland wind entangled with blood and sorrow "Leafpelt" I croak out as her soft pelt caresses the pad of my paw "Leafpelt, stay" I whisper. Calico pelt flecked with blood and eyes burning bright against the darkness "Darkstar I'll never leave" She coos, licking my forehead softly like she'd do when we met so secretly in the trees before the birth of Moonclan. "I can see Starclan, they're waiting" I manage to get out between haggard breaths that tear through my lungs as I look up into those eyes, such beautiful eyes "Wait for me" My love says "Don't you dare let me enter Starclan alone" A awful sound escapes her throat halfway between a sob and a laugh and I touch her check gently with my nose "I waited an eternity for you my heart, I'll wait an eternity more" My eyelids flutter and I struggle to keep them open much longer as the blood runs in rivulets through the black of my pelt. The warmth of her embrace and gentle inhale and exhale comfort me as I slip "Always" She murmurs as she licks my cheek gently. I lick her chin weakly trying to pour all my affections out in one gesture and answer her "Always"

**For Judde, my forever sister.**

**I haven't done this scene justice but I doubt anything ever can.**


End file.
